Tus Ojos Negros
by Lyra Raven-k
Summary: La soledad es lo unico que los une, en un sentimiento aun mas peligroso que la soledad misma. Sasuke es el dueño de una empresa muy importante Naruto solo un empleado, pero tienen mas en comun de lo que creen


**Tus Ojos Negros**

**Es relativo**

**Eh hola de nuevo por aqui con un nuevo fic se q mis otros fics solo tienen un capitulo pero de verdad queria publicar este por q tiene años ahi y no m habia atevido a publicarlo ^//^, la verdad es q creo q el comienzo esta un poco raro pero es una de mis tantas locuras perdon si no se entiende, pero es q es un poco de mis delirios (son lo s primeros como se daran cuenta y esta en cursivas n.n), aunque era necesario para el fic, ehm creo q sin mas q aclarar las dejo para q lean **

_En un viaje interestelar, al centro de mi universo,_

_profundo y confuso,_

_donde no se percibe nada más que esa oscuridad_

_tan embriagante._

_Oscuridad cada vez más confusa y profunda,_

_que lo único que hace es confundirme más,_

_y llevarme a un letargo tan profundo y asfixiante,_

_que al mismo tiempo me hace más confusas las cosas,_

_y me hace caer de nuevo en tus redes,_

_una red invisible,_

_cuya más valiosa arma,_

_no es mas que esa profunda oscuridad dentro de tu corazón y el mío,_

_oscuridad albergada tan fervientemente dentro de ambos,_

_compartiendo algo que solo será tuyo y mío…_

_oscuridad y soledad una perfecta combinación para nuestro mundos y corazones confusos,_

_y la única razón para seguir,_

_será la compañía de nuestras soledades,_

_que nos hunden cada vez más en esa paradójica dimensión,_

_donde solo existimos tu y yo,_

_dos corazones turbados,_

_dos corazones vacíos_

_cuya única similitud no es más que la soledad profunda, la desesperanza,_

_y esa oscuridad total donde jamás habrá un ápice de luz…_

_tus ojos negros_

• • • •

-Maldita lluvia!!!

Escucho decir, lluvia?? O si las gotas cayendo del cielo,

-Lagrimas

Sale de mi boca, días grises sin sol, con nubes por todos lados, gente mojada y molesta, para mí…. días de paz, donde no veo gente feliz, sonriendo, q lo único que m recuerdan es lo tremendamente infeliz q soy; adoro estos días tristes, melancólicos, días en los q lamento mi existencia y mi suerte, días lentos donde m puedo hundir aún más en mi propia soledad.

- Naruto apresúrate!!! o llegaras tarde…. De nuevo- me dicen a mis espaldas estoy inmóvil observando las gotas de agua en la ventana

- tarde? De nuevo??- claro mi empleo, corro, corro por inercia, sin saber muy bien q estoy haciendo, alcanzó a checar justo a tiempo

- esta ves te salvaste naruto-kun – un ser de piel blanca, y aspecto de serpiente, es mi supervisor lo odio es tan…., no se puede describir pero de algo estamos seguros, no es humano

-….- no contesto, para que??

- veo q no m piensas contestar, ándate con cuidado por que te estaré vigilando de cerca- demasiado cerca pienso

-….- me dirijo a mi lugar de trabajo soy el ingeniero de sistemas y lo único que tengo a mi alrededor son maquinas, programables, huecas y sin sentimientos, como lo estoy yo, una foto en mi escritorio me hace recordar cuando esto no era así, donde era feliz, cuando en mis ojos azules se veía luz y no un vacío como ahora.

Después de unas hora de trabajo mi estomago reclama por algo de comida, a veces si no fuera por mi necesidades básicas creería q solo soy un robot, paso por un pasillo hay demasiado alboroto, lo ignoro.

-Oh!!! No cabe duda que todos lo Uchiha, son impactantes

- si!!! No cabe duda, aunque es el menor, es tan imponente

-además de guapo

-Si!!!

Escucho la platica al pasar por ahí, así que era eso el menor de los Uchiha, el nuevo heredero esta entrando en el negocio, le muestran la empresa y a manejar uno de los más grande corporativos del mundo, los Uchiha, familia de gran poder y por supuesto mis superiores, sigo caminando pero algo llama de nuevo mi atención la lluvia de nuevo, constante y en calma, paciente en su transcurso hasta que cae al suelo, una mirada, alguien esta a mi lado mirando la lluvia.

- Uchiha…

Digo en un susurro incomprensible, se voltea y me mira su presencia m incomoda pero sus ojos, sus ojos me impactan aún más, ojos negros y profundos llenos de….. soledad???, cuando logro recobrar la conciencia el ya no esta y lo veo alejarse con un grupo de ejecutivos.

-Raro…

Me dirijo de nuevo a mi lugar, los rumores llegan rápido y solo escucho cosas que confirman mis suposiciones y mi encuentro de hace unos momentos, el último heredero de la empresa esta aquí aprendiendo los negocios, su nombre Uchiha Sasuke, el menor y tan distante como su demás familia, el hermano y su padre tan perfectos y lejanos, pero el menor es aún más inquietante, sombrío con ojos negros como los de sus familiares pero tan llenos de una soledad inquietante, vacíos, sí, son vacíos.

Huecos…..

Sin vida…..

Como…..

-Naruto aun no te vas??? Ya es un poco tarde - Kiba de nuevo, el chico de esta mañana, un buen tipo

- si, gracias - que me ha salvado de llagar tarde un par de veces, el tiempo es tan relativo, a veces lento, a veces rápido, sin darme cuenta otro día llego a su fin, tengo que regresar a mi apartamento pero… aún no es hora de llegar, estoy parado en medio de la calle pensando, observando como la gente corre de un lugar a otro ha comenzado a llover, un carro azulado pasa por un costado deteniéndose en un semáforo, una mirada de nuevo, auque intento ver de quien se trata el auto ya no esta.

Un bar… estoy frente a un bar, mi casa no esta tan lejos, bueno relativamente, todo es relativo, entro y me acerco a la barra un tequila, no esta mal para empezar, güisqui, vodka, ron, cerveza, lo que sea bebida alcohólica será buena, buena para hacerme olvidar, olvidar...

- yo invito - escucho decir tras de mi, han pasado los minutos, tal vez las horas no se, como dije el tiempo es taan relativo y ahora estoy recostado en la barra

-…. Gracias- digo sin ver quien m ha invitado la copa

-mh..- mh?? Que respuesta es esa?? me giro para verlo se ha sentado a mi lado, sus ojos… de nuevo

- Uchiha Sasuke- sonrió- no pensé q alguien de tu estatus estuviera en este tipo de lugares

-…- su cara es de… sorpresa??, con tan pocas expresiones q tiene es difícil averiguarlo- te vi desde que entraste, pero no estaba seguro de donde te conocía

- mmm pero la pregunta es por que alguien como tú le invita una copa a alguien como yo??

- Soledad – que?? Soledad?? Que significa??

- hay soledad en tus ojos

- ….- no se q pensar –… si también en los tuyos

- mh- un hombre de grandes palabras por lo visto,

Seguimos bebiendo por un rato largo o corto?? Ya no se, solo se que siento el aire fresco de la lluvia sobre mi rostro, él y yo estamos sosteniéndonos, ambos estamos muy borrachos y a pesar de q el se ve igual de serio, el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y su caminata tambaléante le delatan, yo en cambio soy más ruidoso y voy cantando lo primero que m viene a la mente nos dirigimos a algún lado, el auto azulado así que era él.

-EH!!!! Sasu-chan este es tú auto?? muy bonito, algo bonito para el niño bonito de los Uchiha

- cállate dobe

- eheheh no m digas dobe, teme- lo veo dejarme a un costado del auto y el se va del lado del conductor – eh!! Teme planeas conducir en tu estado???

- cual estado??... y si planeo conducir o como esperas que lleguemos e nuestras casas

- eress baaka??!!! O Nos quieres matar???

- ni uno ni otro y ya cállate

- pues yo no pensó ir contigo

- pues no vengas y ya

- te pueden arrestar, o peor aún te puedes matar y luego inculparme a mi, no, no, no

- no seas tonto no va a pasar nada, además no hay opción

- claro que ssip mi casa no esta muy lejoss, podemoss ir allá y mañana regresamos por tu auto

- estas loco mañana no va haber nada

- bueno como quierasss entonces mátate, pero yo no tengo nada que ver contigo- comienzo a caminar, bueno eso intento, maldición mis piernas fallan, voy a caer

- eh!! Dobe creo que tu vas a ser quien se mate – Sasuke me a sostenido, de nuevo caminamos tomados de los hombros, yo cantando y el serio, vamos en zigzag, pero por lo menos no caemos, siento el peso de Sasuke sobre mi parece que el muy teme se esta quedando dormido

- ehehe!! Teme ya llegamos no te duermas

- mmm??- busco mis llaves donde carajos están?? maldición!! Por fin!! Abro la puerta pero al primer paso que doy Sasuke se m vienen encima

- auch!!! Teme despierta!!!-

-mmm??? Azules??

- q?? azules q??

- tus ojos

- si, si son azules, ya levántate- se levanta con dificultad igual que yo llegamos a mi habitación le lanzó una pijama para que se cambie mi departamento es pequeño por lo que tendrá que dormir en el sillón

- Sasu-chan te toca sillón

- por que el sillón mejor me quedo en tu cama

- noo!! Mi cama es mía

- y q soy el invitado debes tratarme bien

- eso crees tú

- vamos solo déjame dormir – ya esta en mi cama y sin intenciones de quitarse

- vamos levántate!!!!

- noo!!!! Déjame dobe!!!

- Sasu-teme!! – forcejeamos en mi cama y lo único que sacamos fue q Sasuke quedara sobre mi en una posición por más comprometedora

- tus ojos – me dice

- los tuyos son negros- nuestras bocas están tan cerca puedo sentir su aliento

- y los tuyos hermosos

Me dice para después sellar mis labios con los suyos, es un contacto lento pero profundo, m quedo inmóvil pero su boca me demanda actividad y se la doy, correspondo a su beso que ahora es mucho más intenso, mete su lengua buscando la mía, sus manos comienzan a recorrer mi cuerpo y ahora siento que la ropa me quema al igual que su tacto, al parecer no soy el único que se siente así pero es tan confuso.

Y ahora no estoy seguro de querer esto pero mi cuerpo no me responde y sigo, mis sentidos se nublan por la excitación y ya no hago nada por detenerme, lo que tenga que pasar, pasara.

Continuara…..

**ehm q les parecio?? raro? confuso? normal?bueno? malo? muy malo? pesimo?? haganmelo saber n.n para ver si lo sigo o mejor lo abandono ^///^, gracias a kien lo lea y de verdad kisiera saber q opinan ^^ bye.**

**por cieto si esta mal, escrito lo primero(mas que lo segundo), o no se, las comas no estan bien, en si la redaccion, perdon pero de verdad es como mi mente lo visualizo asi q se podria decir q mi mente es un caos ^^u jejeje no se no encuentro la forma de arreglarlo para sentir lo mismo q senti cuando lo escribi u.u **


End file.
